


I meet you again (par jFANGIRLd)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: A travers mille pupilles [14]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Se réveiller dans un autre monde n'était pas dans ses plans, mais Jaime ouvre les yeux sur une réalité nouvelle. Plongé dans une époque qui n'est pas sienne, le Lannister se retrouve livré à lui-même face à l'inconnu. Mais les prunelles bleues, les cheveux dorés, son timide sourire ; elle était là. Alors peut-être que finalement, il pourrait s'y plaire.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: A travers mille pupilles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175366
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I meet you again (par jFANGIRLd)

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS appartient à une série de textes réalisé par les auteurs du Comptoir. Pour cette édition du mois de juillet, les auteurs avaient le choix entre plusieurs thèmes :  
> \- Des OS « UA réincarnation »  
> \- Des OS « couple inattendu »  
> N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez à tout moment passer commande d'une fiction via les MP, les review, le forum ou notre page facebook (tous les deux du même nom) !
> 
> Note de l'auteure (jFANGIRLd) : Ça y est, l'OS est terminé. Aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de vous présenter un OS UA réincarnation en compagnie de mes deux personnages favoris de la saga Game Of Thrones: Brienne et Jaime (c'est les meilleurs c'est tout). Un énorme et chaleureux merci à Achrome, ma bêta, qui m'a aidé à peaufiner, perfectionner et corriger mon texte (allez lire ses fanfictions !)  
> Je vous laisse donc lire, en espérant que ça vous plaise !
> 
> PLAYLIST:  
> The White Book - Ramin Djawadi   
> James Arthur - From The Grave

À bien y réfléchir, Jaime n'avait jamais vraiment quitté le continent de Westeros. Il avait toujours été fidèle à sa famille et avait suivi les ordres de son père. Franchir les frontières lui était complètement interdit s'il ne voulait pas provoquer la colère de son géniteur. Il se devait de rester sage en toutes circonstances et de montrer l'exemple à son frère et à sa sœur.

Son étonnement fut donc des plus grands lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Tout avait changé. Les nombreuses habitations colorées avaient laissé place à plusieurs bâtiments gris et ternes. Les habitants, jadis joyeux de vivre près des souverains, paraissaient stressés et impatients, et bien sûr rien ne lui rappelait Port-Réal.

Une chose était sûre, quelque chose s'était produit.

De nombreux regards se posaient alors sur lui. On regardait ses vêtements, son épée ainsi que ses blessures ou du moins, l'énorme tâche de sang qui se répandait le long de sa chemise de cuir. Les personnes étaient habillées d'une façon peu conventionnelle : aucune armure ni aucune épée, simplement des vêtements fins et sans artifice.

Avait-il franchi les limites du continent de l'Ouest par inadvertance ? La dernière chose qui lui revenait à l'esprit était le Donjon Rouge s'écroulant sur son corps et celui de sa sœur, alors qu'il avait laissé Brienne à Winterfell.

Il en avait honte. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner. Était-ce le prix à payer pour avoir blessé la seule femme capable de voir le peu de bon en lui ? C'était mérité. Il n'avait pas le droit de vivre alors que Brienne devait être inconsolable. Cependant, il n'était pas digne non plus d'être à ses côtés.

Chancelant à la recherche de la moindre chose qu'il pourrait reconnaître, Jaime se sentit complètement seul. Jamais pareille sensation ne lui était arrivée. Il avait toujours été bien entouré : par ses parents, par Cersei, par Tyrion et surtout par Brienne.

Pourtant, il les avait tous perdus cette nuit durant laquelle il avait voulu fuir la capitale. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait cru. Pourquoi était-il vivant ? Et où était Cersei ? Est-ce que Brienne était en sécurité ? Beaucoup trop de questions firent irruption dans sa tête sans jamais, malheureusement, y trouver une réponse.

Ils étaient très en avance à l'ouest. Il marcha un long moment pendant lequel il essaya, en vain, d'obtenir des renseignements. Une multitude de choses l'intriguait, notamment cette machine de fer qui permettait aux personnes de se déplacer. Des plus petites aux plus grandes, silencieuses ou assourdissantes, elles étaient partout. La menace qu'elles présentaient semblait minime, mais Jaime gardait un œil sur ces carcasses vivantes.

À mesure qu'il marchait, sa blessure lui fit de plus en plus mal. La douleur se répandait en lui tel un poison, aussi brûlante et douloureuse que le précieux liquide. Il essaya de se maintenir à un mur pour ne pas tomber, mais rien n'y fit. Le sol se rapprocha très vite et la chute semblait inévitable, quand le bras d'un passant, sorti de nulle part, le rattrapa in extremis.

\- Monsieur vous allez bien ? lui demanda celui-ci. Je vois que vous êtes blessé, voulez-vous que j'appelle une ambulance ?

Jaime puisa dans toutes ses forces pour rester éveillé. Il ne pouvait se permettre de sombrer alors qu'il ne comprenait pas la situation. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas le droit.

Il devait apprendre la raison de sa présence ici. Était-ce à cause de sa lâcheté ? Ou à cause de Brienne ?

\- Je dois retrouver ma famille... arriva-t-il à murmurer. J'ai besoin de retourner à Westeros.

L'expression perplexe de son sauveur lui fit comprendre une chose, il n'était définitivement plus sur les terres qu'il connaissait.

Sa douleur devint plus forte, il n'arrivait presque plus à bouger, sa vision se troublait, à tel point que Jaime ne parvenait plus à la cacher.

\- Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital, si vous me le permettez. Là-bas, vous subirez les soins nécessaires. Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça ! proposa l'anonyme en voyant sa souffrance.

Même si le Lannister savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se laisser faire. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas, pas plus que ce monde d'ailleurs.

\- Je… je ne peux pas, réussit-il à dire. Je dois les retrouver.

D'un geste brusque, il tenta de repousser l'homme. Néanmoins, sa faiblesse du moment ne l'aida pas. Il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de vomir et d'un mal de tête affreux. Son état ne s'arrangeait pas du tout, il considéra même accepter la proposition du jeune homme.

Malheureusement, il ne put donner de réponse : il sombra aussitôt.

Des coups incessants et vifs heurtèrent sa boîte crânienne, ce qui le réveilla. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il se trouvait dans un endroit parfaitement inconnu. Sa douleur, même si toujours présente, s'était fortement apaisée. Seule bonne nouvelle de cette journée des plus chaotiques. Il examina la pièce autour de lui. Tout était blanc, et après vérification, même sa tenue abordait cette couleur. Où pouvait-il se trouver ? Il n'en savait rien.

Peu de temps après avoir repris ses esprits, il entendit deux coups vifs qui provenaient de la porte de ce qui était devenue sa chambre.

\- Monsieur, vous êtes réveillé ? demanda une voix féminine. Puis-je entrer ?

Jaime émit un grognement en guise de confirmation. Il n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de répondre. Il voulait juste oublier tout ceci et retourner chez lui. Son propre comportement le rendait malade. Il n'avait définitivement aucun honneur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une trentaine d'années, qui portait elle aussi une tenue blanche mais qui, contrairement à lui, paraissait en pleine forme. Elle s'avança alors en direction de son lit et commença à vérifier certaines machines juste à côté de Jaime.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Monsieur Martin, le jeune homme qui vous a emmené n'a pas su nous donner votre prénom et vous n'aviez aucun papier d'identité sur vous, osa-t-elle demander après avoir terminé toutes ses examinations.

\- J'ai oublié, répondit-il.

Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait de son prénom, de son histoire et de son passé, mais pourquoi donc irait-il le révéler à une parfaite inconnue ?

La jeune femme le considéra quelques instants. Elle avait l'air inquiète, voire méfiante.

\- D'accord monsieur. finit-elle par répondre.

Jaime la regarda un dernier instant avant de la voir éteindre la lumière et partir, lui permettant ainsi de mieux se reposer. Il se retrouvait de nouveau seul. Seul, pour ruminer une fois de plus sur ses actes et laisser place à ses pensées. Il devait se soigner, puis partir. Le Lannister ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'il perdait complètement le contrôle de la situation.

Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa encore à sa porte. Quand allait-on enfin le laisser tranquille ?

\- Oui ? arriva-t-il à marmonner.

Il n'obtint pour seule réponse que le bruit singulier de la porte. Il ne parvenait pas à apercevoir son nouveau visiteur dans l'obscurité de la pièce. La seule trace de lumière, provenant de la fenêtre, n'avait pas encore atteint le nouvel arrivant.

Rassemblant le peu de force qu'il avait, Jaime se releva doucement dans l'espoir de capter son attention.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il espérant ne pas avoir affaire à un ennemi.

La personne avança alors de quelques pas, lui permettant ainsi d'être éclairée par le filet de lumière. Deux yeux d'un bleu étonnant, reconnaissable entre mille, captèrent l'attention de Jaime. Les yeux d'une charmante chevalière.

\- Brienne ! s'étonna Jaime. Est-ce bien vous ?

Pour seule réponse, elle alluma la lumière, ce qui aveugla brièvement l'homme.

\- Brienne ! Oh Brienne ! Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir ici !

Il porta une attention plus particulière à ses vêtements, elle était aussi bizarrement vêtue que les autres habitants.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? osa-t-il demander, il savait ô combien elle détestait qu'on se mêle de ses affaires.

Elle lui lança un regard déroutant. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle était choquée, perplexe ou juste énervée de le voir.

\- Comment vous…

\- Brienne, l'interrompit-il. Je regrette affreusement mon comportement, je suis terriblement désolé…

Subitement, elle recula, se braqua et n'osa plus le regarder dans les yeux. Elle devait peut-être se sentir honteuse de s'être fait berner par lui, un Lannister, un homme sans honneur.

\- Brienne, ne m'ignorez pas s'il vous plaît, la pria-t-il. Je sais, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, mais vous pouvez me comprendre ! Ma famille, Cersei était en danger, c'était mon devoir de la protéger.

Il essaya de s'excuser par tous les moyens, comment pouvait-elle lui pardonner ? Dans sa précipitation, il se leva du lit brusquement en manquant d'arracher sa perfusion.

\- Attention ! hurla Brienne en l'obligeant à se recoucher. Vous allez aggraver votre état, restez au lit !

Elle lui tint le bras, Jaime en profita pour regarder ses jolis yeux bleus. Ainsi il se remémorait leur dernière nuit passée ensemble. Son corps, ses lèvres et ce sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, un sourire de pur bonheur. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes vinrent couler le long de ses joues, car même si cette nuit avait été synonyme de joie, elle avait aussi apporté du malheur et la plus mauvaise décision de sa vie : abandonner Brienne pour aller protéger sa sœur.

\- Je suis désolé, si désolé. Je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte que vous êtes là, aussi proche de moi qu'auparavant.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Brienne scruta Jaime avec attention. Comme si elle voulait trouver tous les signes d'une quelconque sincérité.

\- Vous m'avez manqué… lui dit-il.

\- Écoutez, vous devez vous calmer, lui répondit-elle. Je vois bien que vous n'allez pas bien, mais il ne faut pas vous laissez aller !

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi gentille, Lady Brienne.

Brienne se mit à rougir. Jaime adorait perturber l'humain, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des gens qui l'aimait. Cela montrait que ses paroles n'étaient pas anodines et qu'elles provoquaient divers sentiments chez ses interlocuteurs.

La jeune femme profita de ce moment de faiblesse comme excuse pour s'éloigner et tirer une chaise.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Et elle, comment était-elle arrivée ici, au juste ?

\- Je me suis réveillé dans cette satanée ville alors que je ne la connais pas ! Deux minutes avant, j'avais l'impression d'être à Port-Réal avec Cersei.

Il s'attendait à une réaction de la part de son interlocutrice. Mais aucun son, aucun mouvement ne fit son apparition. Tout cela était étrange. Brienne détestait Cersei, car elle était odieuse avec les Stark, mais elle était aussi la raison du départ de Jaime. Et ce dernier savait parfaitement que Brienne n'y était pas insensible.

\- Avez-vous réussi à la protéger ? demanda la chevalière.

\- Non, j'ai échoué. Le donjon rouge s'est écroulé sur ma sœur et moi, et à mon réveil je me suis retrouvé là, seul.

Il marqua une pause. Sa solitude le suivait de plus en plus. De plus, le manque de réaction de la part de la jeune femme le laissait quelque peu perplexe.

\- Avez-vous vu ma sœur, Tyrion ou n'importe qui dans les parages ?

Elle hésita quelques instants avant de répondre, comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

.

\- Je ne crois pas, je suis désolée. J'espère que vous les retrouverez tous sains et saufs.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

Alors, il la regarda. Il voulait capter la moindre trace de colère ou de tristesse. La moindre chose qui pourrait lui faire rappeler leur relation. Tout ceci était étrange. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, ne répondait à aucune de ses questions et ne cherchait pas à savoir la raison de son départ. En bref, il ne la reconnaissait pas.

\- N'êtes-vous pas fâchée contre moi ? Je vous ai blessée, manipulée et j'ai même pris votre virginité, la provoqua-t-il.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester muette après ça. Néanmoins, Brienne ne répondit pas. Elle restait assise sur sa chaise à le contempler, stoïque. Il chercha ses prunelles du regard afin de capter la moindre chose qui pourrait lui révéler ses pensées.

C'est ainsi qu'il comprit, même s'il avait voulu le nier, même s'il ne voulait pas y croire. La vérité était là, dure et implacable.

Elle n'était pas la Brienne qu'il connaissait.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ma Brienne, n'est-ce pas ? la questionna-t-il, n'arrivant pas à cacher sa déception.

Brienne soupira comme si elle en avait marre de jouer la comédie face à la stupidité et la naïveté de Jaime.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai bien peur de ne pas vous connaître.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Tous ses espoirs s'étaient à présent envolés. Il était définitivement seul.

Ils échangèrent alors un regard lourd de sens. D'un côté de l'incompréhension, de l'autre du désespoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle brisa enfin le silence.

\- Votre histoire est quelque peu étrange. Vous affirmez me connaître alors que je ne sais rien de vous. Pire encore, vous dites connaître une autre femme qui serait mon portrait craché et qui porterait le même prénom que moi. Excusez-moi de douter de toute cette mascarade ! s'exclama-t-elle dans sa direction.

Voir le visage de Brienne lui hurler de telles atrocités le touchait particulièrement. Voilà qu'elle le traitait de menteur !

\- Laissez-moi vous expliquer la situation, commença-t-il. Je viens d'un monde complètement différent de celui-là, je n'y connais rien et tout me paraît étrange.

Il marqua une pause, ce n'était jamais facile de décrire ses propres sentiments.

\- Je n'arrive plus à être heureux parce que j'ai blessé la seule personne capable de m'aimer réellement, et voilà que je la croise de nouveau, alors qu'elle ne semble pas du tout me reconnaître. Et ce qui est encore plus tragique, c'est que finalement cette femme n'est pas celle que je connais.

\- Aimez-vous cette femme ? demanda-t-elle.

Brienne paraissait vraiment intéressée par la réponse. Était-ce de la simple curiosité, ou bien de l'intérêt ? Jaime ne saurait le dire. Ladite question lui avait longtemps posé problème. Malheureusement, aucune réponse n'arrivait à germer dans son esprit.

\- C'est compliqué, tout est compliqué. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'elle ne me mérite pas…

Ce fut aussi l'unique chose qu'il put répondre. Quant à Brienne, elle ne dit rien. Elle restait là, à le regarder, et Jaime ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Une chose était sûre : cette phrase l'avait perturbée.

\- Que comptez-vous faire de moi ? demanda-t-il, afin de continuer la conversation.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? enchaîna-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Je n'ai plus rien, je ne sais même pas où je suis.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, il avait l'impression de revivre sa première rencontre avec la jeune femme. Elle, tenant son avenir entre ses mains. Lui, espérant pouvoir sortir de cette situation.

\- Ce monde m'est inconnu. Ma famille et mes amis ne sont pas avec moi. En plus, je passe pour un fou qui parle d'un univers imaginaire.

\- C'est vrai que cette histoire paraît tout droit sortie de votre imagination…

Comment pouvait-elle le croire ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici ? Il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre dans ces conditions.

\- Je veux juste sortir d'ici sans problème, pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie et faire le deuil de la précédente.

Il était désespéré. Il avait la terrible impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Malheureusement, la dure réalité le frappait en plein visage. Jaime allait devoir être livré à lui-même, seulement s'il parvenait à sortir d'ici sans problème. Et cette Brienne-là semblait en être un.

\- Pour cela, il va falloir me prouver que votre "ancienne vie" était réelle, lui répondit Brienne, un sourire narquois aux bords des lèvres.

Elle avait l'air sûr d'elle. À sa place, Jaime aurait sûrement pensé la même chose. En revanche, ici, c'était à lui de lui prouver que tout était vrai.

C'est alors qu'il repensa à Brienne, à cette femme qui l'aimait, la même qu'il avait trahie et celle qui lui manquait. La personne en face de lui avait beau lui ressembler, il y avait quelque chose qui les différenciait.

\- Vous êtes exactement pareilles… commença l'homme.

\- Ce n'est pas une preuve concr…

\- Et ce n'est pas un hasard, la coupa-t-il. Vous devez certainement avoir d'autres choses en commun en plus de votre prénom et de votre physique.

Bien-sûr qu'elles étaient différentes ! Cependant, une certaine chose l'attirait inexorablement vers elle, telle une force qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Comme si les deux femmes émettaient la même aura.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se ressemble qu'on est exactement les mêmes ! Chaque humain est unique ! riposta-t-elle, quelque peu énervée par ses suppositions.

\- Peut-être, concéda Jaime. Mais certaines choses peuvent se ressembler en fonction du monde dans lequel vous vivez.

\- Allez-y, dites-moi donc en quoi nous nous ressemblons et si vous m'apportez des preuves concrètes, je pourrais envisager de vous laisser tranquille.

C'était sa seule et unique chance. Pouvoir partir d'ici en étant libre et ainsi essayer de ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs. Il devait choisir précautionneusement les bonnes informations. Une seule erreur lui pouvait être fatale, elles se ressemblaient tellement que ça en devenait perturbant.

\- Votre mère est décédée et vous avez grandi seule avec votre père. Il est riche, même très riche, ce qui attire de nombreux hommes qui veulent alors vous épouser.

Il détestait dire ça. Il savait ô combien cela avait été douloureux pour sa Brienne, alors il n'osait imaginer la souffrance que pouvait ressentir celle-là.

Brienne acquiesça avant de rajouter :

\- C'est facile, vous auriez très bien pu vous renseigner sur moi avant cette discussion.

Le chevalier soupira. Une chose était certaine, elles étaient toutes les deux aussi bornées l'une que l'autre. Face à l'exaspération de l'homme, Brienne lança :

\- Je suis juste méfiante !

Elle marqua une pause.

C'est tout ce que vous avez ? le relança-t-elle après de longues secondes. Parce que laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'est pas suffisant !

\- Vous étiez amoureuse de Renly Baratheon, car il était le seul à vous considérer comme une femme et non comme... un monstre.

Aïe, c'était la chose la plus dure à dire. Face au silence de Brienne, Jaime voyait bien qu'il avait visé juste.

\- Vous aviez toujours aimé l'action et le combat, et vous vouliez devenir chevalière, ajouta-t-il.

À ce moment, Brienne avait un regard totalement différent, on pouvait y percevoir comme une pointe d'admiration. Pour lui ? Non. Pour Brienne.

\- Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que dans ce monde les chevaliers soient encore d'actualité, mais vous devez faire un travail équivalent, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

\- Effectivement, je suis policière à la City London Police…

Tout paraissait flou pour Jaime, il avait l'impression qu'on lui parlait dans une autre langue.

\- C'est-à-dire, que je suis chargée de protéger les habitants, ça ressemble un peu à ce que vous disiez, ajouta-t-elle pour l'aider à comprendre.

Après lui avoir expliqué en détail le métier de policière, Brienne demanda à Jaime plus de d'informations sur sa chevalière et sur son monde.

Il se mit donc à raconter leur rencontre grâce à Caitlyn Stark, comment elle l'avait ramené chez lui en échange des sœurs Stark, leur séparation et retrouvailles. À chaque souvenir raconté, Jaime ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ces moments passés avec elle avaient été les plus beaux et sains de sa vie, c'était la première fois qu'il avait été considéré comme un humain et non comme un but ou une chose à acquérir.

Quant à Brienne, elle buvait chacune de ses paroles avec un intérêt nouveau. Ce n'était plus seulement la fausse Brienne dont la froideur le plongeait davantage dans sa solitude, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait plus qu'une avec l'autre. Tantôt admirative, tantôt attristée, elle était passée par une multitude d'émotions en peu de temps. Jaime ne se lassait pas de la lueur qui enflammait son magnifique regard. Il plongeait dedans tête première. C'était chez lui : sa Brienne était juste là.

Mais Brienne n'était pas Brienne, et la femme qui détenait sa liberté avait beau le regarder avec _ces yeux-là_ , Jaime devait se souvenir du plus important : elle ne pouvait l'aimer comme sa chevalière et il devait arriver à la convaincre de le laisser partir.

\- Je vais devoir dire encore combien de choses avant d'être pris au sérieux ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mentir. Je veux juste partir d'ici après m'être reposé.

Brienne le considéra encore quelques instants, avant de capituler :

\- D'accord. Je veux bien vous croire même si cela dépasse toutes mes croyances et certitudes. Je vous trouve sincère et ce que vous m'avez raconté, à propos de la Brienne que vous connaissez, ressemble étrangement à ma vie.

\- Cela veut dire que je pourrais sortir ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

À ce moment-là, la jeune femme hésita un long moment avant de répondre. Allait-elle le faire un jour ? Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent plusieurs fois, en vain. Aucun mot ne parvenait à en sortir. Jaime avait l'impression qu'elle avait des choses à lui dire, mais que quelque chose l'en empêchait. Et il se surprit à vouloir savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Pourquoi parler était-il toujours aussi difficile ?

\- Je vais faire tout mon possible, répondit-elle enfin après quelques minutes d'attente.

La jeune femme commença alors à se lever de sa chaise pour la ranger, elle jeta un regard à Jaime. Allait-elle partir ?

\- Vous partez déjà ? demanda-t-il

\- Oui, j'ai terminé l'interrogatoire et je dois informer mes collègues de votre état et du fait que vous êtes autorisé à sortir après vos soins.

Jaime ne saurait expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. C'était comme s'il abandonnait Brienne, une nouvelle fois. Était-il destiné à être un homme sans honneur même dans ce monde ? Et alors que Brienne allait passer la porte, il ajouta :

\- Merci pour tout.

Il aurait tellement voulu rester plus longtemps avec elle. S'il était apparu dans cet autre monde, ce n'était pas du hasard. Il était venu pour quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Mais ses propos non plus ne parvenaient pas à sortir. Les lèvres scellées, son regard suivit les pas de Brienne.

Elle se retourna alors pour le regarder également. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Elle non plus ne semblait pas heureuse de partir.

\- Pas de quoi, c'est mon travail.

Et elle partit.

Le jour de sa sortie, Jaime passa une dernière fois à l'accueil pour vérifier les derniers tests qu'il avait effectués. Il recroisa même l'infirmière qui avait pris soin de lui le jour de son arrivée. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se mit à discuter avec lui :

\- Ah ! Heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux !

Elle vérifia à son tour les papiers sans accorder un seul regard à l'homme.

\- Tout semble en règle !

Elle lui tendit des feuilles que Jaime s'empressa de prendre. Il voulait partir au plus vite, cet endroit l'étouffait et le rendait parano. Comme si on pouvait l'empêcher à tout moment de sortir. De lui enlever sa liberté.

Il fit un sourire à la femme et se dépêcha pour sortir.

\- Attendez ! lui dit-elle. Quelqu'un veut vous voir !

Il la regarda alors intrigué et elle montra, d'un signe de tête, la salle d'attente. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds était assise, elle semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard, et lorsque ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de Jaime, elle se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Brienne était là, de nouveau, l'attendant timidement au milieu de l'hôpital. Il savait qu'il devait la rejoindre, que c'était son devoir. Que ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à lui n'était pas là par hasard. Son but était à portée de main. Parfois, il s'agissait de saisir sa chance. Dans un autre monde, il avait blessé celle qui l'aimait, mais voilà qu'on lui offrait la possibilité d'en chérir une autre.

Et si c'était là le but de sa nouvelle vie ?

Il s'avança alors dans sa direction, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir et surtout ce à quoi Brienne pensait.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il resta là, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Après un long moment, Brienne prit enfin la parole :

\- Je me demandais si nous pouvions finir notre…

\- Avec plaisir, l'interrompit-il la voix rauque, à condition que nous quittions cet endroit !

Jaime ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens. Il pouvait apercevoir la même lueur que lors de leur première rencontre. Il lui plaisait.

Un sourire timide naquit sur les lèvres de la blonde.

Sans problème, répondit-elle. Tout est meilleur que cet hôpital de toute manière !

Et ils quittèrent tous les deux le bâtiment, vagabondant à la recherche d'un nouvel endroit où discuter.

_Les choses que l'on fait par amour, n'est-ce-pas ?_


End file.
